commonwealth_dnfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution of the Commonwealth
Article I — Regional Government Section I — Commonwealth Council Under the Constitution of the Commonwealth this section establishes the 3 Council Seats of which foreign affairs, Role-Play, and Oversight matters are discussed and legislated. These council offices are permanent and at no point can be abolished, however more can be added and removed with time and 3/4 council approval. Sub Section I — Duties of Commonwealth Council Clause I — Foreign Affairs Carry out the President's foreign policy with other regions and their governments and pursuing interests heavily for the Commonwealth. It is responsible to further serve other regions and our own. Clause II — Regional Role-play Oversee the Mainstreamed, Non-Autonomous Regional Role-play mentioned in and approves other role-plays such as Student Exchange and Euro Origins. In addition, they oversee the effectiveness of cartographers. The Council is responsible for overseeing effective changes to the RP system. Section II—Legislative & Executive Process Sub-Section I – The Legislature & Executive of the Commonwealth Council The Commonwealth's legislature & executive known as the Commonwealth Council is made up of 5 members and overseen by the President. The members include the President, Council Seats 1-3, and Councilor of Oversight. The Commonwealth Council is-additionally-responsible for starting bills to set policy on recruitment and policies described in other sections, passing new policies for the region. The primary focus of the CC is to pass OOC laws and administrative laws that include how RPs are administered, government reforms, and like administrative policies. Passed policies would reach the President for being signed or vetoed. Sub-Section II – Regional Referenda System The Regional Referenda System allows any nation in the region to petition to the region changes to the government and its administration or policies. The system requires in order for a petition to be considered, in addition to the author, there must be at least 3 co-sponsors of the petition. This doesn’t become a requirement if the petition is taken up by 1 of the 5 Commonwealth Councilors. Should this not happen though, it is automatically scheduled to vote for the entire region 3 days in advance, and debate is initiated on the region’s off-site forums. Should it pass with more than a 50% majority, it becomes policy to the region. The Justice Committee does however, if found unconstitutional or other like issues, can strike it down. Section III—Presidency The Presidency is responsible for overseeing the functionality of the entire government by appointing resigned councilors, setting foreign policy, and proposing any other changes he or she feels is necessary. The President also has powers to veto or sign bills from the legislature. During the election process, a President selects their Vice President as a running mate rather than appointing them after elections. Term: 6 Months, no consecutive terms, not applicable to Vice Presidency. Sub-Section I - Elections The President is elected via the entire region with no restrictions applied as to who is to vote. The Presidential Candidates must obtain a 51% majority of the vote. Clause I - Process of elections In a months’ time prior to the general election for President, party primaries will be held should there be an overflow of candidates (over 6). The primaries will last for a week prior to the general election. In order to be eligible to vote a nation would have to have been in the region for a minimum of 4 weeks. Sub Section II - Line of Succession Should the President resign in the middle of his/her term, the Oversight Councilor is recognized as the next in line and will sit out the rest of the term as President of the Commonwealth. Should the Councilor of Political Oversight be unable to do so then the occupants of Council Seat 1, 2, 3-respectively-are in line to become President until the end of a term. The Councilor will return to their seat post election unless they become the President. Section IV—Oversight (& Parties) Subsection I—Duties The Council Office of Oversight & Parties is defined as the council office that checks political corruption, overreach, lack of carrying out duties, lack of ethic, other political issues; RMB OOC crimes, RP OOC Crisis’s; in which are involving individual members or a specific group. Additionally the office reserves the right to throw out reports by nations. If need be, head to a trial process depending on the alleged crime. In addition to this, the administration and oversight of political parties. Subsection II—Nomination The Councilor of OP is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Council in a majority ruling. It is the only office disallowed to ever be vacant at any point. The Regional Constituents are given authority to nominate & confirm someone to the office if the President and Commonwealth Council refuse to do so. Term: No limits, nominated by President and majority agreement of the Commonwealth Council. Sub Section III – Trial Process The trial process, should a report/recommendation is to be as follows. Both sides provide insight on the alleged issue or crime and giving their respective side of the story to the Justice Committee in a publicized dispatch and formatted correctly like so Title Format: 000 – Plaintiff v. Defendant Plaintiff/Defendant Statement Body Format: Paragraph 1 – Addresses plaintiff, defendant, and the alleged “crimes” or issues. Paragraph 2 – Addresses events with a guideline of Who, What, Where, When, Why, and How. Paragraph 3 – Plaintiff/Defendant statement what should happen. The Justice Committee will then proceed to ask questions should they feel there’s a lack of understanding and then afterwards make a decision on a sentence in a trial or the legality of a rule should there be a controversial rule involved in a reported crime. Sub Section IV – Rejection of Laws If during a trial process the Oversight Office finds a law to be ineffective and have a consensus, they reserve the right to nullify it to the fullest degree.